


模特

by Sophieeeee



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Ezio是一个好动的、不合格的模特。是画家笔下最美丽的模特。





	模特

“不，Ezio。”

Leonardo叹了一口气放下手中的画笔，他看向Ezio的视线一如既往地专注坚定，或许这次还带上了一丝无奈。这是Ezio所熟悉的表情，年轻人愈发得意洋洋，将举起的手又伸了伸，恨不得顶上房梁。

“我觉得这个姿势很好看，Leo，你看我的手臂一整条都露出来了。你那天说什么来着——线条流畅？你不觉得我的手臂这样看起来更加‘线条流畅’吗？”

画家深吸一口气，将画笔与调色盘都放在了一边的桌子上，像是再也承受不住这些工具的重量。他绕过画架站在Ezio面前。年轻的刺客脱下了袍子与走起来丁零当啷的各种装备，包括每日精心清洁的武器与鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋。他甚至把盔甲都卸下了，那些斑驳的划痕超出了Ezio定期修整的节奏，永远地留在了打磨的金属表面，每一次的视线接触都让Leonardo听到打斗中冷酷无情的撞击声，让他心惊胆战。

刺客现在没有了遮挡面部的兜帽、泛着寒光的铠甲和冰冷锋利的武器，他站在一个手稿堆到天花板的凌乱工作室里，木屑与油料的气味将他卷入嘈杂人间种种琐事，一束阳光透过窗户将他笼罩在光明之中，将他固定在没有阴影的世界里。

将他彻底暴露在画家的面前。

Leonardo摇摇头甩开脑子里乱七八糟的想法，差点把自己脑袋上戴得歪歪斜斜的帽子也甩了出去。Ezio棕色的眼睛里泛起细微的小泡泡，Leonardo能在那个小小的世界里看到他自己模糊的身影。

“是的，我的朋友，你看起来，线条流畅’。”

画家说完这句话后忍不住大笑了起来，Ezio懵懵懂懂地放下有些酸涩的胳膊，揪着自己搭在肩膀的小辫子跟着朋友一起咧开嘴。他的胸口涨起莫名的情绪，就像是第一次从教堂的屋顶向下跳跃时，他的哥哥在他身后大喊着“Bravo!”。Ezio还记得世界疾速向他靠拢的场景，先是雄鹰从他的头顶掠过，长啸声刺穿云霄，他记得凛冽的寒风卷起他的头发，将他的四肢托起，仿佛他以人类的身躯上升到云端。然后是屋顶无限地放大，撑破了他的眼眶。他看到僧侣低着头在街道穿行，对头顶的世界一无所知；他看到美丽的姑娘鲜艳的裙摆在树下盛开；他看到世界是如此的小，又疾速地放大。最后他跌入稻草堆里，他被干燥的气息包围着，短暂的黑暗中他的心砰砰跳动。他最终看到朦胧的亮光，听到商人的叫喊声，遥远又清晰，他闻到了佛罗伦萨带着尘土的气息，像是长途旅行后的回归那么陌生又熟悉。

最后的最后，是他的朋友，Leonardo，正看着他，笑得好像威尼斯桥下的流水，清澈、静谧、永恒流动，总是让他忍不住再潜入得更深一些、再深一些，隔绝一切的声响，被带向未知的远方。

Leonardo收敛了笑意，看起来稍微严肃了那么一些。“我的朋友，”画家插着腰，给自己增加权威的重量，“但是我们说好了，你要听我的。”

“好的好的。”

Ezio瘪着嘴，做出任君处置的姿态。他从椅面上跳了下来，姿势轻盈得如同一只穿过花丛的蝴蝶，落在地上一丝声响都没有。年轻人乖乖地坐在椅子上，毫不在意之前踩上的脚印，然后他把双手叠在腿上，侧着身体扬起骄傲的下巴，露出“线条流畅”的脖颈。

“快一些，Leo。”Ezio催促着，“我已经想要站起来绕着画室跑一圈了。”

“如果你能保证不把我的模型踩翻，或者绊倒在我的书堆上，我不介意你在这里跑。”

Leonardo温和地笑着，Eizo忍不住缩了一下肩膀，然后在警告的眼神中重新舒展开自己的上身。

真是美丽啊。Leonardo忍不住在心里赞叹道。

-

“Leonardo，你画完了吗？”

“没有，Ezio。把下巴抬回去。”

“Leo，你画完了吗？”

“没，Ezio，还要一会儿。”

“你刚才就说一会儿了。”

“我说了？”

“好吧，没有。”

“Ezio？”

“嗯？画完了！”

“不，Ezio。在我所有的模特里，你是最……”

“最好看的？”

“最没有耐心的，Eizo，下巴。”

“抱歉，Leo。”

-

“Eizo？Ezio？”

“大师，您在叫谁？”

“不，没什么，年轻人，把手抬回去。”


End file.
